


Należę do Ciebie, Panie

by babylion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Demon Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Rape, Self-Harm, Slavery, Top!Harry, Violence, bottom!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylion/pseuds/babylion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest szlachcicem, a Louis jego sługą. Harry zamienia się w demona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Należę do Ciebie, Panie

**Author's Note:**

> Nie planowałam, żeby to było tak drastyczne, ale... jakoś tak wyszło. Pasowało do demonicznego klimatu...  
> Miłej lektury :)

Rezydencja należąca od wieków do rodu Stylesów mieściła się w najpiękniejszej alei w samym sercu hrabstwa Cheshire. Niewielkie, acz bogate, terytoria gościły w swych rejonach stare szlacheckie rody, których domostwa stanowiły odzwierciedlenie dostojności mieszkańców. Jeszcze więcej o pozycji w hierarchii ważności wśród magnatów mówiły bankiety, jakie w tych domach organizowano.

Bezkonkurencyjnym gospodarzem oraz balowiczem był Harry Edward Styles – popularny wśród szlachty młodzieniec, który żył ze spadku swojego ojca. Jako jedyny syn bogatego szlachcica nie musiał się obawiać o utratę majątku. Wiedział, że nikt nie ośmieli się mu go odebrać – ba, nie musiał trudzić się ze skomplikowanymi obliczeniami, żeby zauważyć, iż do końca życia nic mu nie grozi i nie będzie musiał się martwić o żadne interesy, a tym bardziej politykę. A przynajmniej nie potrzebował zajmować się tym na poważnie – co nie oznacza, że na wytwornych bankietach odpuszczał sobie ożywione rozmówki na temat brytyjskiej władzy czy, co lepsze, pieniędzy. Bowiem ilość plotek lub skandali wokół pieniędzy przegrywała tylko i wyłącznie z tymi o… miłości.

Tak i tego wieczoru rezydencja Stylesów gościła wiele osobistości – i te rozplotkowane, a także te, o których owe plotki się rozchodzą. Choć wścibskie nosiska potrafiły dojść do najskrytszych tajemnic nawet plugawych przestępstw, nikt nie potrafił choćby jednym prawdziwym słowem wypowiedzieć się na temat miłosnych afer krążących wokół Harrego. Zdawało się wręcz, że młody szlachcic nie oddał jeszcze nikomu swego dziewictwa – co również wzbudzało wzburzone rozmowy wśród grona wyższych sfer. Bywało też, że komuś wymsknęło się słówko lub dwa, a plotka o brudnych tajemnicach Stylesa rozprzestrzeniała się po magnackiej sieci w mgnieniu oka. Jednak podobne poruszenia szybko słabły. Same słowa nie starczały – ludzie pragnęli potwierdzenia z ust „sprawców”, czego nie otrzymywali od stale zaprzeczających podejrzanych oraz wciąż milczącego Harrego. Część wierzyła, że chłopak jest niewinny. Wielu nie miało zamiaru temu ufać.

Prawda jest taka, że wśród szlachty nikt nie jest niewinny – są tylko ci nieprzyłapani. A Harry był wyjątkowo dyskretny. Miał swoje sposoby, o których stosowaniu wiedział tylko on oraz osoba wtajemniczona. Zresztą, sekrety jego życia nie dotyczyły tylko sypialni – młodzieniec generalnie zachowywał ostrożność co do dzielenia się tym, co już sam wiedział. Choć niewielu to zauważało, właśnie dyskrecja i dystans utrzymała go na tak wysokiej pozycji w skomplikowanym świecie szlachty.

Także dzisiaj musiał zdecydować się na krok w cień.

Kiedy potężne drzwi rezydencji zatrzasnęły się za ostatnim gościem, Harry wreszcie oklapł na fotelu w salonie obok sali balowej. Wpatrując się w wątły płomyk na szczycie białej świecy, słuchał jak służba sprząta zastawę, krząta się tu i tam z rękami pełnymi roboty. W pewnym momencie w pokoju rozległ się o wiele bliższy dźwięk – ktoś wszedł przez drzwi.

\- Wybacz, Panie, że zakłócam twój spokój – ozwał się opanowany głos Nikolaja, lokaja pośredniczącego ze sprawami służby i Harrego. – Czy życzysz sobie zapalić kominek?

\- Tak, dziękuję, Nikolaju – odrzekł jego Pan, po czym odetchnął rozkładając nogi przed siebie.

\- Czy dobrze się czujesz, Panie? – Nikolaj pochylił się nad drewnem, a wkrótce pokój rozświetliło pomarańczowe światło płomieni.

\- Wciąż dręczą mnie koszmary – zwierzył się szlachcic. – Poprzedniej nocy śniło mi się nasze hrabstwo. Lecz nie myśl o zielonych drzewach i zarumienionych zachodach słońca nad kościołami będącymi prawdziwymi dziełami sztuki. O, nie. – Oparł łokieć na ramieniu fotela, a dłoń przyłożył do swojego czoła. – Śniłem o śmierci, Nikolaju. Na drogach rzeki krwi, w oknach czarny dym, a wokół, gdzie nie popatrzysz, języki ognia.

\- To okropne.

\- W rzeczy samej. – Westchnął, wlepiając wzrok w deszcz za oknem. – Ponadto, miewam jakieś bóle pleców. Nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że wciąż jestem zmęczony.

\- Ale dzisiaj bawiłeś się przednio, czyż nie, Panie?

\- Proszę cię! – żachnął się. – Tylko czekałem aż się ulotni ta ostatnia para gadulskich. Zresztą, widziałeś w czym oni przyszli? Chyba ta ostatnia ulewa przemoczyła ich pranie, przy czym pokrzyżowała im plany co do jakiegoś porządnego surduta. Niech się nie zdziwią, jeśli wkrótce wszyscy będą tylko o tym mówić, gdy tylko przejdą przez ulicę - jak niegustownie się prezentują na wytrawnych bankietach. – Pokręcił głową. Przetarł oczy, gdy usłyszał, że coś się rozbiło w sali obok. – Weź ty ich tam dopilnuj, co? – zmarszczył brwi, zerkając w stronę drzwi.

\- Oczywiście – rzekł Nikolaj, zostawiając Harrego samego. Ten przymknął oczy i położył głowę na fotelu.

Nie czuł się na siłach, by kontynuować balowanie. Przynajmniej w tym tygodniu. Albo do momentu, aż powróci do formy. Ostatnimi czasy dzieje się coś złego. Nie rozpoznawał w tym choroby, lecz na pewno coś niedobrego; coś, czego nie powinno tu być. Wyczuwał to w powietrzu. Widział to w cieniach. Słyszał gdzieś w swojej głowie.

Musiał pobyć trochę samemu. Jednak nie godzinę czy dzień. Potrzebował tygodni, żeby uwolnić się od gwaru szlachty, odpocząć w swojej rezydencji, z daleka od wyższych sfer, Anglii i całego świata.

Kiedy zdążył się rozmarzyć, Nikolaj znów do niego zajrzał.

\- Panie – rzekł poważnie. – Znaleziono chłopca. Pragnie niezwłocznie się z tobą widzieć.

Harry patrzył na lokaja, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Ten również wpatrywał się nań wyczekująco. Szlachcić wreszcie odchrząknął i pozwolił dać tej sprawie szansę.

\- Przyprowadzić go tutaj – rozkazał.

 

Strażnicy stanęli ramię w ramię z chłopczyną, który był tak nieśmiały i przestraszony, że ledwo utrzymywał się na własnych rozdygotanych nogach. Jego długie do brody włosy ociekały wodą, podobnież zresztą wyświechtana płachta oraz byle jakie buty. Choć posturę miał drobną, zdawał się niski i słaby, Harry był pewien, że chłopczyna mógł być nawet starszy od niego.

\- Słucham, o co chodzi? – głos Stylesa przedarł się przez bębnienie deszczu.

\- Zapukał do twych drzwi, Panie – wyjaśnił Nikolaj, stojący obok. – Mówił-

\- Cii – przerwał mu. Spojrzał w niebieskie oczy chłopca. – Ciebie pytałem. – Wskazał nań dłońmi. – Z czym przybywasz?

Nieznajomy podszedł o mały krok do przodu i ukłonił się.

\- Przychodzę z prośbą – przemówił z zagranicznym akcentem.

\- Słucham.

\- Uciekłem z rodzinnego domu we Francji w obawie przed rozpoczęciem wojny. Nie mam tutaj nikogo ani niczego. Proszę więc o schronienie, proszę o utrzymanie. Nie posiadam żadnego majątku, nie jestem w stanie zapłacić, dlatego proszę także o przyjęcie mnie do służby - chociaż tyle mogę zrobić dla okazania wdzięczności. – Znów się ukłonił i dalej trzymał głowę opuszczoną.

Nikolaj natychmiast podbiegł do Harrego.

\- Panie, przecież to uciekinier, narazi cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Nie sprawię kłopotu, obiecuję! – ożywił się Francuz. – Nie muszę wychodzić z domu, nikt nie będzie wiedział, że tu jestem – zapewniał. – Proszę tylko o dach nad głową, a będę służył tak długo, jak to będzie potrzebne.

Harry przyglądał się mu w zamyśleniu.

\- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał.

\- Louis – odpowiedział, podnosząc oczy pełne nadziei.

Ku przerażeniu Nikolaja, Styles podszedł bliżej do niebieskookiego chłopca.

\- Musisz wiedzieć – mówił szlachcic - że w tym domu panują surowo przestrzegane zasady. Tylko uczciwość i lojalność są przepustką do moich drzwi. Myślisz, że jesteś gotowy na takie poświęcenie?

Louis pokiwał głową.

\- Dobrze – kontynuował. – U mnie w domu nie zginiesz ani z głodu, ani zimna, ni wyczerpania, dopóki jesteś posłuszny. To jest kontrakt pomiędzy panem – zwrócił twarz Louisa ku sobie – a sługą. Oboje musimy się z niego uczciwie wywiązywać. Jest to jasne?

\- Tak – potwierdził.

\- Zasady są proste. Po pierwsze, i najważniejsze, sługa zachowuje dyskrecję. To, co widzisz i słyszysz w tym domu, pozostaje dla twojej wiadomości. Jeśli nie, uwierz, dowiem się o tym. Ufam, że mój dom pozostaje moją strefą _prywatną_ – Spojrzał na chłopca bacznie. – Po drugie – ciągnął - sługa robi _wszystko_ , o co prosi jego pan. Bezdyskusyjnie i bezzwłocznie. Bardzo mi się nie spodoba, jeśli mnie zawiedzie. Sługa jest moją prawą ręką. W ten sposób dochodzimy do trzeciego punktu. – Stanął tuż przy Louisie, który wciąż trząsł się z zimna. Harry, korzystając ze swojej postawnej postury, spojrzał na skulonego chłopca z góry. – Sługa należy _do mnie_. Stoisz pod moim berłem, na moim utrzymaniu, dzięki mojej łasce. Pamiętaj o tym – dodał enigmatycznie, po czym cofnął się do swojego fotela. – Godzisz się na te zasady w zamian za dom, jedzenie i picie?

Louis pokiwał gorliwie głową, a Nikolaj pokręcił swoją z niedowierzaniem. Twarz Harrego przeszył niezauważalny uśmiech.

\- Od dzisiaj jesteś moim sługą, a ja jestem twoim panem.

\- Dziękuję… P-Panie – przeszedł go dreszcz.

\- Nikolaju, niech ktoś go umyje i da suche ubrania. Przygotujcie mu coś do jedzenia. Później zaprowadźcie go do wolnej komnaty, niech zapozna się ze swoimi czteroma ścianami. Proszę cię, abyś następnie odwołał resztę służby.

 Lokaj już miał się zabierać do pracy, gdy stanął jak wryty.

\- Odwołać służbę?

\- Nie przesłyszałeś się, Nikolaju.

\- A-Ale… Panie, dlaczego chcesz to zrobić?

Harry spojrzał nań surowo. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że jego oczy nagle pociemniały.

\- Przepraszam, Panie – Nikolaj ukłonił się, po czym wyszedł z salonu w pośpiechu, a za nim strażnicy z Louisem.

 

Wkrótce rozpętała się prawdziwa burza. Pioruny przeszywały niebo raz po raz, a tuż po nich ryki natury przedzierały się przez wszelkie zarośla, okna oraz zasłony. Szaleństwo trwało, a było szaleństwem prawdziwym, bowiem żadna władza największych królów nie potrafiła temu zaradzić. Natura było nieposkromiona. Przed nikim się nie uginała, nikomu nie służyła. Nie bała się zaryczeć ludziom prosto w twarz.

O tym myślał Harry, leżąc w łóżku w czasie tej niebezpiecznej nocy. Ulewa zagłuszała odgłosy pracy na piętrze niżej. Czekał na meldunek Nikolaja.

Wtedy właśnie się pojawił.

\- Czy nie zakłócam Pańskiego snu?

\- Nie śpię, Nikolaju.

\- Dom jest wysprzątany, nowy sługa wykąpany i ubrany w porządne ubrania. Służba została odwołana. Pozwól jednak, Panie, że wyruszymy stąd jutro rano, gdy tylko minie burza.

\- Oczywiście, to bardzo rozsądne – zgodził się Styles. Podniósł się wtedy i usiadł na łóżku, żeby spojrzeć lokajowi w oczy. – Nikolaju… Dziękuję ci za wszystkie lata służby. Spisałeś się znakomicie, a moją wdzięczność zaznałeś chociażby poprzez pozycję, jaką zajmujesz w tym domu. Wiem, że niepokoisz się co do mojego wyboru. Jednak jako sługa powinieneś dbać o dobro swojego pana priorytetowo. Ty i wielu innych polubiło to miejsce. Bo chociaż pracy macie po uszy, miło jest mieszkać w rezydencji przy najbardziej eleganckiej ulicy miasta. Cóż. Nie mogę dłużej wam tego oferować. Moje zdrowie na to nie pozwala. Muszę dbać o  wizerunek, a zbyt wiele oczu to ryzyko. Zresztą, ile potrzeba rąk, żeby zająć się jedną osobą w jednym domu.

Nikolaj pochylił głowę.

\- Rozumiem to, Panie.

\- Cieszę się. Doceniam twoje oddanie. Czy mógłbyś teraz przyprowadzić do mnie Louisa?

Lokaj skinął głową i wyszedł, a po niedługiej chwili wrócił ze wspomnianym chłopcem. Był boso, w luźnych białych portkach i bawełnianej koszuli. Harry przyjrzał mu się. Miał szczupłą twarz z wystającymi kościami policzkowymi, które nadawały policzkom wychudzonego wyglądu. Jego ramiona, wątłe i nieszerokie, uzupełniały wrażenie niedożywienia. Harry podejrzewał, że dzisiejszy posiłek był jego pierwszym od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Podziękował Nikolajowi, ten wyszedł, pozostawiając Harrego i Louisa sam na sam. Szlachcic wytłumaczył sytuację. Opowiedział o okropieństwach, jakie śnią mu się w nocy, nie pozwalając mu zaznać snu, dzięki któremu wreszcie odpocznie. Przez to chodzi całymi dniami zmęczony, z podkrążonymi oczami. Ból pleców także go męczy, choć przyczyny tego nie potrafi sprecyzować. Tak czy owak podejrzewał, że nie należało wychodzić zanadto z łóżka przez tydzień lub dwa, by dać odpocząć sobie i swojemu ciału. Poprosił o zachowanie ciszy oraz _przestrzeganie zasad_. Później określił pory podawania posiłków oraz wymagania co do zachowania czystości i porządku w domu.

\- Musisz zapoznać się z pomieszczeniami w rezydencji, ale oczywiście nie będziemy korzystać teraz ze wszystkich. Większość została przygotowana na bale lub bankiety, które teraz odstawiam na bok. Dlatego właśnie nie jest mi potrzebna kilkudziesięcioosobowa służba. Wystarczy jedna osoba. – Uśmiechnął się krótko. – Najwidoczniej pojawiłeś się w odpowiednim miejscu w odpowiednim czasie. Masz szczęście, chłopcze.

Louis stał w miejscu nieco skrępowany, słuchając w milczeniu.

\- Pracowałeś u kogoś już kiedyś? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, Panie – pokręcił głową. – Pomagałem tylko w domu.

\- Yhym. Poradzimy sobie – rzekł ciepło. – Dobrze. Puszczam cię już. Wszyscy potrzebujemy teraz snu. Rano przyjdziesz mnie zbudzić na śniadanie.

\- Tak jest, Panie. Dobranoc – pożegnał się, rzucając Harremu ostatnie spojrzenie, gdy ten owijał się grubą kołdrą.

*

_Szedł przez korytarz w swojej rezydencji. Jednak zamiast dywanów, na podłodze zostały rozstawione ludzkie skóry. Skóry należące do jego całej służby._

_Widział po kolei swoich kucharzy z głową oddzieloną od ciała, ogrodników z rozprutymi brzuchami, sprzątaczki z rozłamanymi żebrami na dwie części oraz Nikolaja ze strzałą wbitą prosto w jabłko Adama._

_Przechadzał się po świeżo rozdartych ciałach, a każdemu krokowi towarzyszyło plaśnięcie. Spod jego butów wypływała krew, wyciskana z rozprutych skór. Od czasu do czasu pod stopami gruchotały kości, a w czerwonych kałużach pływały mięsiste wnętrzności._

_Im dalej szedł, tym bardziej zbliżał się do lustra. W końcu mógł zobaczyć, że jego ręce są poplamione krwią – jednak ta czerwień była ciemna, sucha, wcale nie świeża, jakby pojawiła się tutaj dawno. Później dostrzegł w swoich dłoniach nóż, także brudny od krwi i wtedy zrozumiał, że dywan z ludzkich ciał był jego sprawką._

_Zatrzymał się tuż przed lustrem, stając ze sobą oko w oko. Popatrzył na ciemną czerwień jawiącą się na całych jego rękach, na nożu, a także przy ustach._

_\- Ja to zrobiłem – powiedział ze zgrozą. Wtedy jego odbicie uśmiechnęło się do niego z mrokiem w oczach. Przerażony dotknął swojej twarzy – odbicie tego nie powtórzyło. Zamiast tego, oblizało krew z warg i zaniosło się bezgłośnym śmiechem, wpatrując się wciąż w swoje własne oczy._

_\- Zrobiłeś to, Harry – rozległy się szepty. – Harry – zatkał uszy. – Harry, Harry, Harry… - Miał ochotę krzyczeć. – Harry, Panie Harry…_

\- Panie Harry! – Usłyszał wreszcie Louisa, który potrząsał delikatnie jego ramię.

Podniósł się natychmiast, zaciągając się powietrzem, jak gdyby wcześniej przestał oddychać.

\- Panie, wszystko w porządku?

Oddychał ciężko i szybko, jego serce biło nienaturalnie mocno. Schował twarz w dłoniach, gdy poczuł, że z jego oczu wypływają gorące łzy. Nie mógł się odezwać przez dłużą chwilę, histeria nasilała się nieubłagalnie. Strach złapał go w swoje niecne sidła.

\- Miałem sen – wyszeptał, ocierając policzki.

\- Koszmar? – zapytał Louis opiekuńczym głosem.

\- Tak – pokiwał głową, zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Jego serce wciąż pracowało zaciekle gorliwie, ale umysł powoli wracał do normy. – Już dobrze – rzekł cicho, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- Na pewno? Śniadanie już czeka, a nie należy jeść w trakcie stresu.

Harry zachichotał pod nosem i od razu poczuł się lepiej. „Cóż za pocieszna chłopczyna” pomyślał, wstając z łóżka.

 

Tak zaczęło się ich wspólne życie. Wkrótce Lou okazał się bardzo pomocny. Ofiarowywał Harremu pewnego rodzaju troskę, która była naturalnym elementem jego charakteru i bardzo się podobała jego Panu.

Gdy kolejne poranki za każdym razem rozpoczynały się rozbudzeniem z koszmaru, Louis okazał się nadzwyczaj zmartwiony.

\- Panie, daj sobie jeszcze trochę czasu – zaproponował, powstrzymując Harrego od wyjścia z łóżka. – Będziesz dyszał przy śniadaniu ze zdenerwowania. Nie trzeba się spieszyć – zapewniał go.

\- A co może mi pomóc? – rozłożył ręce. Jego policzki jeszcze błyszczały od łez. - Jak się najem, to się uspokoję.

\- Nie, nie, nie. To nie jest dobry sposób. – Odgarnął loczek z jego czoła. – Pozwól, Panie. – Złapał go za rękę i posadził na krześle, zwracając go w stronę okna, by miał widok na wschodzące słońce. – Proszę się oprzeć – poinstruował, po czym nacisnął delikatnie jego spięte ramiona, by opadły.

Harry odetchnął, a Louis znalazł w szafce grzebień. Włożył dłonie w długie włosy szlachcica. Przeczesał je powoli palcami, drapiąc nieznacznie Harrego w głowę. Potem zaczął go czesać odszukanym grzebieniem.

\- Ma Pan piękne włosy – pochwalił, dotykając ich znów swoimi dłońmi. Były miękkie i błyszczące. Kręciły się w zabawny sposób: część gęstych kosmyków stanowiła grube loki, zakręcone wręcz w spirale; inne za to były niemalże proste, może tylko lekko pofalowane, a zakręcały się dopiero pod sam koniec.

Bez względu na rodzaj zakręcenia, wszystkie przyjemnie się dotykało. Nie było też żadnych problemów z rozczesywaniem – włosy gładko ustępowały pod igiełkami grzebienia.

Harremu faktycznie to pomogło. Zrelaksował się o wiele skuteczniej niż przy samym śniadaniu. Czuł przy tym też inną przyjemność, której do tej pory nigdy u siebie nie zauważał. W pewien sposób podobało mu się, że ktoś stara się, by było mu przyjemnie. Nie chodziło tutaj o wdzięczność. Nie. Było to poczucie władzy.

Choć zawsze sprawował kontrolę nad innymi, zawsze inni mu służyli, dopiero teraz używał tego z taką przyjemnością, a nawet zdawało mu się, że jest wciąż spragniony. Miał ochotę zagarnąć sobie Louisa jeszcze bardziej, zapanować nie tylko nad jego wolną wolą, ale i duszą…

Widząc na jakie tory schodzą jego myśli, powstrzymał się natychmiast. Przerwał pracę Louisa, lekko oszołomiony.

Coś złego sterowało jego umysłem i te dziwne myśli oraz koszmary są dziełem tej samej osoby czy czegokolwiek, co od jakiegoś czasu pałęta się w jego wnętrzu. Mimo że nie posłuchał się swych myśli, ziarenko zostało zasadzone.

*

Innym razem po przebudzeniu Harry poprosił o masaż pleców. Louis poczerwieniał na myśl o dotykaniu swojego Pana, co nie umknęło zresztą uwadze tamtego. Mimo wszystko, nie zrezygnował ze swojej prośby. Przy takiej okazji postanowił rozpocząć temat, który zaczął go od niedawna zastanawiać.

\- Louis? – zagadnął, gdy ten zaczął masować mu kark.

\- Tak, Panie?

\- Mówiłeś, że uciekłeś ze swojego rodzinnego domu z powodu zbliżającej się wojny. Oczywiście jest to zrozumiałe. Ale czy nie tęsknisz za swoją rodziną?

Harry musiał poczekać na odpowiedź.

\- Nie mam już za kim tęsknić – wyjaśnił.

\- Oh… Wybacz, że zapytałem tak bezpośrednio.

\- Nie, nie szkodzi, proszę się nie czuć zakłopotanym… Już pogodziłem się z tą sytuacją. – Jego ręce powoli przechodziły wzdłuż szerokich ramion. Mięśnie Harrego były niesamowicie spięte. Już się nie dziwił, czemu zażyczył sobie masażu. Mimo tej wiedzy, wciąż czuł się skrępowany dotykiem jego skóry.

\- Opowiesz mi o tym? – poprosił Harry. Louis wziął głębszy oddech.

\- Nigdy nie było mi dane poznać mojej matki – zaczął. – Umarła przy porodzie. Niestety, rodziny takie jak nasza nie mają dostępu do żadnych lekarzy, a zresztą - co taki jeden mógłby zrobić? Nie więcej niż my. Po śmierci mojej matki, ojciec nigdy wiele o niej nie opowiadał, więc i ja nie myślałem o niej często. – Mówiąc, stopniowo zbliżał się rękami do łopatek Harrego. – Zostaliśmy we dwójkę i jakoś nam zleciało te dwadzieścia parę lat. Później… Zaczęły się te wszystkie rozruchy we Francji. Ludzie domagali się nowych praw, nowych rządów… Mój ojciec nie chciał, żebym szedł do wojska, a sam był za stary, żeby go zechcieli. Nawet raz schował mnie w piwnicy, kiedy brali ludzi do armii. – Zachichotał na to wspomnienie, a Harry mu zawtórował. – No i… pewnego dnia, kiedy Francja stanęła w wojennym chaosie, mój ojciec wyszedł rano z domu. I już nigdy nie wrócił – zakończył melancholijnie.

Milczeli przez moment.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć – przyznał Harry.

\- To naprawdę nic takiego…

\- Zatem wtedy uciek- ah! – jęknął z bólu, pochylając się do przodu, jakby chciał uciec od rąk Louisa. Zacisnął powieki i zęby, żeby nie jęczeć dalej.

\- Oh, wybacz, Panie!

\- Nie… - wymamrotał. – Nie twoja wina… ah… Łopatki…

\- Więc tutaj bolą Pana plecy…?

Harry pokiwał głową powoli, po czym postarał się wyprostować, co skończyło się na zwykłym drgnięciu i kolejnym agonalnym jęku.

\- Panie, wezwę dla ciebie lekarza.

\- Nie! – zabronił natychmiast. – Nie chcę tutaj nikogo więcej.

\- Ale…

\- Louis, czy zrozumiałeś? – spytał groźnym tonem. Chłopak nie śmiał dokończyć poprzedniego zdania. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle i zdołał tylko wyszeptać: „Tak, Panie”.

Gdy ból wywołany naciskiem dłoni Louisa ustępował, Harry wyprostował się powoli i odetchnął.

\- Nie chcę lekarza – powiedział. – Zresztą, co taki jeden mógłby zrobić? Nie więcej niż my – powtórzył słowa sługi z uśmiechem, a ten pokiwał głową nieśmiało. Potem, wedle polecenia, wrócił do masażu, ale teraz zaczął od linii tuż pod łopatkami. - Wracając do naszej rozmowy… Uciekłeś w momencie śmierci twojego ojca, tak?

\- Zgadza się. Potem… błąkałem się, gdzie mnie przyjęli. Najbardziej się ucieszyłem, kiedy wzięli mnie na statek kursujący w stronę Wielkiej Brytanii. Wtedy pomyślałem: „Wreszcie koniec mojej tułaczki!” I oto jestem tutaj…

\- Nie spodziewałem się takiej historii – przyznał Harry. – Ale Louis, nie szkoda ci było porzucać majątku ojca? Nie chciałeś wtedy założyć rodziny? – Zerknął na niego przez ramię. – Miałeś kiedyś kobietę?

Chłopak zerknął nań przelotnie.

\- Nie, Panie.

Harry uniósł brwi w szczerym zdumieniu. Odwrócił się wtedy, pozostawiając to bez komentarza. Zmienił temat i zaczął opowiadać o przedwczesnej śmierci własnego ojca, choć gdzieś w głębi jego duszy, nie wiedzieć czemu, spodobał mu się obraz niewinnego Louisa.

*

Kiedy krwawe koszmary zdawały się nawiedzać dom Stylesów co noc, Harry poprosił Louisa, żeby przyniósł dodatkowe łóżko do jego sypialni. Od tamtej pory spali w jednym pokoju, żeby Louis mógł w każdej chwili zareagować na nagłe pobudki szlachcica. Często potrzebował wtedy napić się wody lub po prostu porozmawiać o tym, co widział w swojej głowie.

Z czasem noc przestała być _jedyną_ pułapką…

Któregoś dnia pracę nad obiadem przerwał Louisowi przenikliwy krzyk. Odłożył natychmiast, co miał w rękach i pobiegł do salonu, skąd owy dźwięk usłyszał. Gdy wpadł do pomieszczenia, ujrzał swego Pana przyciśniętego do okna, jak gdyby na środku pokoju rozpaliło się wielkie ognisko. Niczego takiego jednak nie było, a Harry - blady jak ściana - mimo wszystko dyszał ciężko i łypał po pokoju szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

Dopiero kiedy Louis zabrał głos, ten na niego spojrzał po czym złapał się za serce z ulgą. Odetchnął głęboko i upadł na kolana. Lou natychmiast się nad nim pochylił.

\- Co się stało, Panie? Zrobiłeś sobie drzemkę i zbudził się koszmar?

Harry pokręcił tylko głową w milczeniu.

\- Nie - rzekł wreszcie. – Miałem… wizję. – Spojrzał prosto w oczy Louisa. – Zwidy, halucynacje. – Schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Co widziałeś, Panie?

Harry kręcił głową. Jego oddech znów stał się niespokojny.

\- Krew… - Trząsł się, łkając. – Wszędzie krew.

 

Jeszcze tej samej nocy sytuacja się powtórzyła.

Harry położył się wcześniej spać – i o tej samej porze zrobił to Louis, by mieć swojego Pana na oku. Niestety Styles nie mógł zasnąć przez bardzo długi czas. Na początku wracały do niego wspomnienia z dzisiejszego incydentu z wizjami. Potem po prostu nie chciał zasnąć w obawie przed marami nocnymi. Wkrótce jednak coś innego zaczęło mu przeszkadzać w spokojnym śnie…

Słyszał głosy. Ktoś do niego mówił półszeptem. Drżący bas był bardzo blisko, tuż przy jego klatce piersiowej… Zdawało mu się że patrzy komuś w oczy. Ktoś się w niego wpatrywał obrzydliwą, przekrwioną ślepią…

\- Panie? – odezwał się Louis, przyprawiając Harrego o dreszcze. – Słyszę, jak płaczesz…

\- Lou – ten zawołał wysokim głosem, wcale nie głośnym, ale wciąż błagającym o ratunek. Chłopak, wymachując rękami w kompletnej ciemności, podszedł jak najszybciej do łóżka Harrego.

\- Co się dzieję, Panie? – spytał cicho.

\- Słyszę... szepty… - mówił niewyraźnie przez łzy przerażenia.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma – zapewnił go Louis, lecz w odpowiedzi otrzymał żałosne chlipanie. – Zapalę światło, dobrze? – zaproponował, po czym rozpalił płomyk na szczupłej świecy, którą od razu położył na szafce nocnej. – Widzisz, Panie? – rozłożył rękę ku głębi pokoju rozświetlonego teraz słabym światłem. – Tylko ty i ja. - Harry utknął zielone spojrzenie gdzieś w oddali, gdy nagle zacisnął mocno powieki i pisnął przerażony, łapiąc się koszuli Louisa.

\- Chodź tu, proszę – zapłakał, nie wypuszczając materiału z rąk. Louis posłusznie wsunął się pod kołdrę, kładąc się tuż obok Harrego, a ten natychmiast przywarł do jego ciała, trzymając głowę blisko jego piersi. Lou zauważył, że poduszka na której leżeli była mokra od łez. Zrobiło mu się szkoda jego Pana i położył swoją dłoń na bujnych lokach.

\- Boję się – usłyszał od niego, choć nie drżał już tak mocno, jak na początku.

Louis spojrzał mu w oczy, czego Harry nie odwzajemnił. Choć widok zasłaniały mu rzęsy, był pewien, że w oczach Stylesa nie ma ani odrobiny zieleni. Czerń zasłoniła cały kolorowy pierścień. Niewątpliwie oczy zawsze się tak zachowywały w ciemnościach, ale… czerń nigdy nie wychodziła _poza_ obram tęczówki…

Przemilczał jednak tą sprawę do rana, nie chcąc martwić Harrego w tym stanie.

*

Styles miał zupełną rację, odstawiając życie towarzyskie na bok. Rzeczy, które mu się teraz przydarzały, były kompletnie poza jego kontrolą. W jednej chwili mógł rozmawiać z Louisem, a w drugiej wił się na podłodze ze strachu lub bólu.

Nieistniejące obrazy wyskakiwały mu przed oczami nagle, bez ostrzeżenia i w dowolnej chwili, a głosy śledziły go na każdym kroku. Spał przytulony do Louisa już każdej nocy, jednak drżał o wiele rzadziej, co nie oznacza, że szeptów nie słyszał. Przyzwyczaił się do nich, a z szeptów wkrótce przeszło na wrzaski, obijające się bez przerwy w jego głowie.

Louis był dla niego prawdziwym pocieszeniem.

Wkrótce zaczęli nawet jeść przy tym samym stole. Wcześniej służba nie zasiadała razem z Harrym do posiłków, jednak teraz, gdy była ich dwójka w jednym domu, czemu by nie porozmawiać przy odrobinie dobrego jedzenia? Szczególnie, że Louis nieźle sobie radził z gotowaniem, jak na oko Harrego, a poza tym, Styles zawsze lubił sobie trochę pogadać.

Tak oto z natury uległy Louis oddał swoją wolę z natury dominującemu Harremu. Mimo dopasowania ich charakterów, któregoś dnia Styles zapragnął sprawdzić posłuszeństwo sługi.

Doszło do tego, co jak co, przypadkowo. Harry tak rozgadał się z Louisem, że po kolacji podążył za nim do kuchni, gdzie ten mył naczynia w wielkim wiadrze.

\- Panie, nie jadasz ostatnio niczego, co ci podam, prócz mięsa. Nie smakuje ci, jak gotuję?

\- Ah, to nie to… - zaprzeczył Harry. – Jakoś miałem ochotę tylko na mięso… - Zamyślił się. – Co jutro przygotujesz?

\- Indyka z ziemniakami piure i warzywami.

\- Podaj tylko drób.

Louis obejrzał się nań ze zdziwieniem, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Mam chyba jakąś chrypkę – stwierdził Harry i odchrząknął. – Ale nie boli mnie gardło. – Wzruszył ramionami.

W pewnym momencie zamilkł na dobre. Obserwował Louisa przy jego pracy. Gdy chłopak poczuł się niekomfortowo z ciemnym jak węgiel spojrzeniem na sobie, odwzajemnił je.

\- Czy coś się stało, Panie? – zapytał. Wziął do ręki duży nóż do mięsa i zanurzył go w wodzie.

Nagle Harry spojrzał na niego inaczej. Coś w jego oczach się zmieniło. Jego wzrok był teraz nie tyle mroczny, co wręcz groźny, dziki, a przede wszystkim _nieludzki_. Stał oparty o blat jednej z szafek i nie spuszczał sługi z oczu.

\- Louis – rzekł niskim, zachrypłym głosem. – Powiedz mi, do kogo należysz?

Niebieskooki przypomniał sobie zasady mówione pierwszego dnia jego pobytu tutaj. Wstał na równe nogi. Wyciągnął rękę po szmatkę, by wytrzeć nóż.

\- Do Ciebie, Panie – odpowiedział, patrząc mu w oczy. Na twarzy Harrego zagościł _ciemny_ uśmiech.

\- Czy zrobisz dla mnie _wszystko_? – przechylił głowę w bok.

Louis odłożył szmatkę na bok.

\- Tak, Panie – odrzekł i z jakichś powodów nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia głosu.

\- Wszystko? – wyszeptał. Widząc skinięcie głowy w odpowiedzi, rozkazał. – Przyłóż sobie nóż pod brodę.

Niebieskie oczy zastygły w zdziwieniu.

\- Teraz – zachrypły głos pobrzmiewał groźbą.

Louis wahał się, ale w końcu podniósł nóż pionowo do góry, wzdłuż szyi, w stronę brody, nie dotykając jej jednak. Każdy jego ruch był bacznie obserwowany przez czarne, czarne oczy. Czekał.

\- Przyciśnij – dostał rozkaz.

Tak też uczynił. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy naostrzona końcówka noża zetknęła się z delikatną skórą podbródka.

\- Mocniej.

Rzucił mu błagalne spojrzenie, jednak to na nic. Zwiększał więc nacisk stopniowo, aż nasilające się kłucie wyrzuciło z niego niekontrolowany wydech, a później i jęk. Słysząc to, Harry podniósł bezwiednie kącik ust, po czym oblizał usta. Kiedy Louis czuł, że nie jest w stanie zadać sobie więcej bólu, Styles zareagował bezzwłocznie.

\- Przebij skórę – rzekł surowo. – Chcę zobaczyć _krew_! – podniósł głos, brzmiąc gniewem, jednak na końcu dodał uśmiech. Louis zacisnął powieki, gdy po jego szyi spłynęła czerwona strużka, a za nią kolejne dwie i czwarta, i piąta… Aż do krwistej rzeki dołączyły także łzy.

Harry z ekscytacją słuchał przyspieszonego oddechu oraz cienkich jęków, przyglądając się jak ciecze spływają po ciele Louisa, plamiąc przy tym ubranie. Było w tym bólu coś absurdalnie przyjemnego, co teraz krążyło w żyłach Harrego. Doprowadziłoby go to do ekstazy, gdyby nagle świat nie zrobił się jakiś jednolity… Zakręcony? Rozmazany? Czarny…

W następnej chwili jego gałki oczne przewróciły się do tyłu, a sam upadł na ziemię. Dopóki kręciło mu się w głowie nie był w stanie utrzymać się nawet na czworakach. Po kilku sekundach – które trwały w nieskończoność – poczuł swoje nogi i ręce wreszcie jako własne. Podniósł głowę.

\- Louis, co ty robisz?! – krzyknął z przestrachem. – Przestań, odłóż to! – Starał się postawić na nogi, ale w końcu wylądował na siedząco. – Boże, jesteś cały w krwi! – histeryzował, gdy nagle zgięło go w pół, odkaszlnął i zwymiotował.

*

Półpełny księżyc zaglądał przez okna, błyszcząc na granatowym niebie. Chmury okrążały go niczym szale, rozwiewane wciąż przez zimny wiatr. Kilka podmuchów przedostało się przez uchylone okno sypialni Harrego. Leżał zakryty kołdrą, wpatrzony tępo w tańczący płomyk świecy.

Kiedy się uspokoił, krótki wycinek z rzeczywistości, która zdawała się go nie dotyczyć, wracał do niego w przebłyskach wspomnień. Analizował to zdarzenie raz po raz, przerażony własnym zachowaniem. Westchnął, zagubiony we własnym wnętrzu.

Kiedy Louis umył siebie oraz kuchnię, wszedł po cichu do sypialni. Jego ciało wciąż było ciepłe po kąpieli, więc od razu poczuł, jak zefirek łaskocze go w stopy. Przeszedł przez pokój na palcach i bez chwili zwłoki ułożył się obok swojego Pana. Harry nie spał, ale mimo to nie spojrzał chłopakowi w oczy.

\- Louis… Nie boisz się mnie? – zapytał słabym głosem.

\- Nie, Panie – odszepnął mu.

\- Nawet po tym… co ci dzisiaj zrobiłem?

\- Ja sam to sobie zrobiłem… dla ciebie, Panie.

Harry wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk, który pobrzmiewał smutkiem, a potem przechylił głowę, stykając się czołem z brodą Louisa. Ten przyłożył swoje usta do loków Harrego.

\- Panie, to nie twoja wina – próbował go pocieszyć. – Coś… Coś w ciebie wstąpiło. Pozwól mi sprowadzić księdza, a…

Harry natychmiast odmówił. Louis westchnął sfrustrowany. Nic nie powiedział, choć miał ochotę wołać o pomoc dla swojego Pana. Ten, jakby czytając mu w myślach, wytłumaczył swoją decyzję.

\- W mojej głowie dzieje się coś bardzo złego od długich tygodni - szeptał. – A teraz moje ciało robi z tego rzeczywistość… Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Już nie umiem myśleć po ludzku. – Choć mówił bezgłośnie, Louis mógł _usłyszeć_ jego paranoję. – Chciałbym wierzyć, że coś mnie opętało. Naprawdę, to by mi wiele ułatwiło. Niestety… Wszystko, co zrobiłem było świadome. Do tego z własnej woli. Choć był to jakiś szał, odejście od zmysłów, to nie mogę zwalać winy na nieistniejące istoty. Nic nie zmieni faktu, że to _ja_ jestem winny.

Po tych słowach nastało milczenie. Louis rozumiał myślenie Harrego, ale nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Kochał swojego Pana i zajmował się nim tak długo, że już nic nie było w stanie pokazać mu go w złym świetle. Wprawdzie często się bał, a nawet dygotał z przerażenia, ale kochał go zbyt mocno, żeby go opuścić. Tak czy inaczej, nikogo poza nim nie miał…

\- Louis – usłyszał jeszcze raz swego Pana. – Nie wiem, co mi się dzieje, ale te koszmary o krwi i ogniu… Wizje o śmierci… Dziwne wypadki… One wszystkie coś oznaczają. Zmieniam się w… potwora. Szatańskiego demona. – Słabł mu głos, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. – Lecz diabły… nie należą do tego świata. One mieszkają w Piekle, stamtąd pochodzą i tam właśnie mieszkają. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Kim ja jestem, Louisie? Czy urodziłem się Diabłem? Do zawsze nim byłem? Czy moja matka w rzeczywistości była ofiarą Szatana? A może coś mnie opętało w trakcie życia? Może dawno temu byłem aniołem, lecz upadłem, a teraz następuje moja przemiana? Nie wiem, nie wiem…

Milczeli dłuższy czas. Harry leżał teraz z nosem przy szyi Louisa, ustami na jabłku Adama. W pewnym momencie zaczął obserwować tętno chłopaka. Przyłapał się na tym dopiero, gdy poczuł, jak przełyka ślinę. Przesunął wtedy nosem wzdłuż szyi, wdychając jego zapach. Gdy zbliżył się do podbródka, Louis odchylił głowę do tyłu, a Harry spostrzegł wtedy ranę rozciągająca się wzdłuż prostą linią. Okaleczenie było wypukłe, różowo-czerwone, jakby ledwo co przestało krwawić. Owiał sługę gorącym oddechem, gdy spiorunowało go wspomnienie niedawnej przyjemności.

W następnej chwili Louis sapnął, kiedy poczuł na sobie _rozdwojony_ język. Powędrował z obu stron po podrażnionej skórze wzdłuż rany, naciskając coraz mocniej, aż Louis zacisnął dłonie na kręconych włosach, a Harremu bardzo się podobało, że chłopak powoli traci nad sobą kontrolę. Kiedy dotarł do koniuszka jego brody, wrócił się, tym razem liżąc bezpośrednio niezagojoną ranę, na co sługa zareagował niekontrolowanym wdechem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Skulił nogi, jakby zbierał się do ucieczki, ale Harry położył władczą rękę na jego biodrze, co wystarczyło, żeby przytrzymać go przy sobie. Usłyszał piskliwy jęk, gdy przycisnął język do samego środka rany, wbijając się w otwartą szparę, jakby chciał jeszcze rozszerzyć rozcięcie.

Louis odetchnął cicho, kiedy ciepły język skończył ekspansję jego okaleczonego ciała. Na chwilę owiał go chłód tam, gdzie pozostała ślina. Styles dotknął delikatnie rany swoimi ustami, po czym oddał Louisowi kilka pocałunków, znów drażniąc przeciętą skórę. W końcu rozszerzył wargi, by ująć większą część rany i zaczął ssać, doprowadzając sługę do zduszonego krzyku. Sam zareagował na to zadowolonym pomrukiem, drżącym mu w klatce piersiowej.

W końcu oderwał się od swojej ofiary i położył głowę na poduszce. Uśmiechał się półgębkiem. Louis, czując jak podbródek pulsuje mu boleśnie, spojrzał w niegdyś zielone oczy, przez co prawie spadł z łóżka. Były czarne. Ale nie tak jak wcześniej. Nie. Teraz po całych białkach rozlał się atrament ciemny jak noc. Jego oczy były _całe_ czarne.

Wyplątał dłonie z jego włosów i przy okazji odczuł na jego głowie coś gładszego i twardszego niż skóra… Ośmielił się zbadać to palcami, dzięki czemu doszedł do wniosku, że tam są niewyrośnięte _rogi_.

Westchnął przestraszony, a ostatnią przerażającą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył przed zamknięciem oczu, były ostre _pazury_ , wyrastające z palców jego Pana…

 

Niedługo po północy przez rezydencję Stylesów przeszedł uderzający w serce krzyk.

\- Panie, co się stało?! – Louis natychmiast pojawił się nad jego głową.

Harry nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Dyszał ciężko z twarzą wykrzywioną z bólu. Leżał na brzuchu i chciał podnieść się na nogi, lecz każde napięcie mięśni czy każdy nadrobniejszy ruch rękami powodował w plecach niewyobrażalny dotąd ból. Coś w środku go drapało, ocierało się boleśnie, jakby łopatki stały się zbyt ostre dla skóry od wewnątrz.

\- Panie – Louis wyciągnął ręce i dotknął ramienia Harrego, ale szybko się cofnął gdy ten znów krzyknął w agonalnym cierpieniu.

\- Louis – wychrypiał. – Idź…

\- Dokąd?

\- Uciekaj, do cholery! – ryknął na niego. Chłopak odszedł do tyłu kilka kroków. Po chwili zawahania wybiegł z sypialni i zamknął się w pokoju piętro niżej, nasłuchując.

Harry miał wielką nadzieję, że w końcu zemdleje z bólu, jednak nic takiego nie następowało. Pragnął wstać, by rozluźnić łopatki, ale nie był w stanie sobie pomóc rękami. Spróbował podnieść się na samych nogach i ostatecznie wstał na kolana. Wciąż pochylał się do przodu, nie czując się na siłach by się wyprostować. W pewnym momencie przez cały kręgosłup przeszedł go gorący dreszcz, a łopatki zaczęły go dosłownie _palić_. Rozgotowane do boleści zaczęły chyba płakać, bo Harry poczuł na plecach spływające krople. W następnej chwili porwało go do przodu. Zaszlochał za zmianę z krzykiem i w głowie mu się zakręciło – nic już nie czuł, tylko ból, ból, ból.

Wtedy rozerwało mu skórę, a z pleców zaczęły wydostawać się kościste ramiona. Torowały sobie coraz szerszą dziurę w ciele oraz ubraniu i ciągnęły ze sobą grubą, półprzezroczystą, lepką błonę. Krew lała się po całych plecach – łóżko także pokryło się czerwienią. Po kilku chwilach, które zdawały się ciągnąć godzinami, Harry rozłożył swoje _skrzydła_.

Oddychał głośno, drąc pościel na łóżku długimi pazurami. Gdy poczuł, że odzyskuje moc w rękach, poruszył nimi, a wraz z ramionami uniosły się skrzydła, ocierając się o świeże rany. Harry warknął przeciągle, po czym wyciągnął się po poduszkę, którą następnie rozerwał gwałtownym szarpnięciem. Pierze rozleciało się nad jego głową, a on wyszedł z łóżka i, dosłownie, zaczął demolować wszystko co zobaczył w obrębie pokoju.

Rwał zasłony, niszczył meble, wyrywał szafki, a ich zawartość ciskał o podłogę i ściany, rozbijał szklane drzwiczki, łamał półki, a drzazgi i szkło poharatały mu ręce oraz stopy. Wrzeszczał przy tym i łapał się za głowę, rozrzucając wokół siebie połamane skrawki porcelany.

Louis przestał słyszeć dźwięki dopiero, gdy słońce wzeszło nad horyzont. Cisza podczas świtu przeraziła go chyba jeszcze bardziej niż wszelki hałas zasłyszany w nocy. Bowiem spokój oznaczał, że należało _wyjść_.

Miał nadzieję – którą nazywał przeczuciem – że Pan dostał pewnego rodzaju ataku paniki wskutek stresu i przemęczenia… Wystarczy teraz, że Louis posprząta i wszystko się na nowo ułoży…

Bez względu na to, co sobie myślał i tak musiał to sprawdzić – poszedł więc na górę i zanim nacisnął klamkę drzwi od sypialni, wsłuchał się.

Cisza. Wszedł do środka.

Pokój był całkowicie zdewastowany. W niczym już nie przypominał poprzedniego przytulnego pomieszczenia. Teraz skrawki wszelkich materiałów kłębiły się na podłodze, porozrzucane w kompletnym chaosie. Na łóżku – które było jedynym meblem trzymającym się na nogach – leżał nagi Harry. Był zwrócony do Louisa tyłem, akurat by mógł zapoznać się z jego rozłożystymi skrzydłami. Jedno leżało teraz wzdłuż łóżka, drugie okrywało tułów młodzieńca. Skrzydła nie miały piór jak ptaki – były pokryte skórą tak samą jak na całym ciele Harrego. Przypominały nieco nietoperze.

Louis starał się nie krzyknąć ze strachu. Gdy się uspokoił, zauważył, że jego Pan oddycha głęboko, co dało mu podstawy, by myśleć, iż śpi. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pokoju. Gdzieś pomiędzy bałaganem zauważył tlący się płomyk świecy, który cudem uchronił się przed zetknięciem z czymś łatwopalnym. Louis stawiał ostrożnie kroki na bosych nogach, choć wiedział, że i tak nie wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku. Przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju, mijając łóżko, po czym kucnął przy świecy. Zdusił płomień palcami, aż po świetle pozostał tylko dym. Podniósł się wtedy na równe nogi, otrzepał dłonie i spojrzał w oczy Harrego. Okazało się, że tamten był pierwszy.

Zastygli z utkwionymi w sobie spojrzeniami. Harry nie spuszczał Lou z oka. Choć całą gałkę mijał jednolicie czarną, Louis mógł rozpoznać, w którą stronę ma zwrócony wzrok. Aktualnie, prosto na niego. I nie robił nic innego – oddychał równomiernie, rozłożony na łóżku, obserwował każdy jego ruch.

Chłopak w końcu spuścił oczy – nie mógł wytrzymać wpatrywania się w tą mroczną czerń… Zresztą, jego wzrok zdawał się go napastować. Nie wiedząc co będzie lepsze, postawił kilka nieśmiałych kroków w stronę drzwi.

\- Louis – ozwał się barytonowy głos. Niebieskookiego przeszedł dreszcz, ale się zatrzymał. Harry wciąż wlepiał w niego demoniczne oczy. – Louis, powiedz mi – mówił tajemniczo. – Do kogo należysz?

Chłopak opuścił głowę, a głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Wiedział, że będzie źle. Wiedział, że zaraz stanie się coś złego.

\- Do ciebie, Panie – wyksztusił mimo obaw.

\- I zrobisz dla mnie _wszystko_? – zapytał, brzmiąc zaciekawieniem.

Louis przełknął ślinę, choć strach wysuszył mu gardło.

\- Tak, Panie – wymamrotał.

Harry podniósł się nagle do pozycji siedzącej, nie ściągając oczu ze sługi. Przyjrzał mu się wtedy od góry do dołu, po czym wyszeptał:

\- Pocałuj mnie.

Louis spojrzał nań nerwowo. Wziął kilka niespokojnych wdechów, po czym ruszył w stronę łóżka. Wdrapał się na miękki materac na kolanach i zbliżał się do Harrego. Wszedł pomiędzy jego nogi, po czym pochylił się do jego twarzy – poczuł się wtedy obezwładniony. Harry miał go całego, w końcu sam wszedł w  jego ramiona.

Po kolejnym drżącym wydechu, zetknął ich usta i choć ledwo kontrolował swoje, postarał się swobodnie całować raz jego górną wargę, później dolną – a gdy oddalił się od niego nieznacznie po cichym cmoknięciu, ten natychmiast wrócił i kontynuował pocałunek. Złapał chłopaka za szczękę, zmuszając go do rozwarcia ust, w które od razu wślizgnął się jego rozdwojony język. Louis niedługo potem sapał, ledwo łapiąc oddech, gdy Harry coraz zachłanniej wpijał się w jego usta. Demon kilka razy uszczypnął jego wargi zębami, a w pewnym momencie sługa aż jęknął w odpowiedzi – i była to reakcja zdecydowanie na _ból_. Rozstali się, czując na językach metaliczny posmak. Wkrótce z kącików ust Louisa popłynęły dwie stróżki krwi – Harry rozgryzł mu wargę. Zafascynował go skutek jego czynów do tego stopnia, że obserwował ciemne krople, malujące się na twarzy Louisa, aż spotkały się na koniuszku jego brody, gotowe do upadku. Pochylił się wtedy i zagarnął krople językiem, oblizując się jeszcze, gdy wracał. Lou ledwo trzymał łzy na wodzy.

\- Rozbieraj się – usłyszał. Schylił wtedy głowę, a jego policzki zrobiły się mokre. Pokręcił głową bezradnie.

\- Nie – wyszeptał.

Harry nie tolerował sprzeciwów. Używając pazurów, rozerwał koszulkę Louisa, a ten wystraszył się i zerwał natychmiast z krzykiem, co jednak zakończyło się oczywistą porażką – Harry rzucił się na swoją ofiarę, łapiąc ją w mgnieniu oka, bo już na drugim końcu łóżka. Przycisnął swoje ciało tak, że Louis nie był w stanie położyć inaczej nóg, jak na udach lub plecach Harrego, przy czym trzymał też jego ręce z dwóch stron jego głowy. Rozłożył nad nimi gigantyczne skrzydła, zasłaniając Louisowi widok na cokolwiek innego, prócz niego.

Demon zbliżył swoje usta do ucha ofiary i zamruczał mrocznym chichotem.

-  I tak mi nie uciekniesz, Louis – powiedział półszeptem. – Jesteś _mój_ , nie pamiętasz?

Louis ledwo oddychał, a łzy spływały jedna za drugą. Serce nigdy nie biło mu tak szybko jak teraz. Strach rozlał się po całym jego ciele.

Harry napawał się zapachem sługi, podczas schodzenia ręką w dół, przez jego żebra, następnie talię, biodra, potem przesunął dłoń do jego pępka, aż dotarł do spodni. Wbił pazur w wątły materiał, który bez oporów rozpruł się na podbrzuszu Louisa.

\- Panie… Panie, _błagam_ … Miej litość… - jęczał, a Harry rozpływał się w przyjemności słysząc to tuż przy swoim uchu. Zamruczał, gdy Louis podniósł głos wraz ze spotkaniem jego przyrodzenia z zimnym powietrzem. – Panie, proszę, oszczędź mnie! – krzyknął wysokim głosem, pełnym słabości i przerażenia, co tylko dodatkowo podniecało Harrego. Upajał się jego strachem. Uczucie władzy, kontroli, bezwzględnej dominacji wręcz go rozpieszczała.

Westchnął mu do ucha, rozpruwając do końca jego spodnie.

\- Słońce zobaczy cię dziś bez twojego dziewictwa – powiedział, spragniony tej duszy. Położył ręce na jego udach, wbijając pazury w miękką skórę.

Louisowi nie pozostało nic innego jak płakać. Rozpaczliwie szukał sposobu, by się uratować, lecz na wszystko zdawał się być za słaby. Musiał ulec Harremu, nawet nie miał wyjścia – został do końca obezwładniony przez swojego właściciela. Czuł teraz jego język na swojej tętnicy, której przyspieszony puls drgał ustami Harrego.

W następnej chwili poczuł twardego penisa napierającego na jego wejście. Skomlał Harremu do ucha błagania oraz prośby, ale w odpowiedzi spotkał się tylko z nieskończenie czarnym spojrzeniem, nieznającym litości ni umiaru.

I naparł na niego, wszedł do środka, a Louis krzyknął przez okropny ból. Harry obnażał kły, zagłębiając się w spięte ciało. Lou zacisnął pięści na szczątkach pościeli, nie mogąc kontrolować ani łez, ani jęków boleści. Kiedy myślał, że bardziej nie może cierpieć, doznał wrażenia, jakby penis Harrego stawał się bardziej nabrzmiały niż wcześniej, rozpychając go całą swoją długością. Wkrótce odchylił głowę do tyłu, nie mogąc wytrzymać, kiedy demon zaczął rysować jego nogi pazurami wciąż w tych samych miejscach, wielokrotnie pogłębiając rany. Krew płynęła też z obojczyków, w które Harry wbijał się zębami.

W pewnym momencie Styles wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, podobnież zresztą zrobił Louis – jeden z euforii, drugi z cierpienia. I wtedy demon wyprostował plecy, a także rozpostarł skrzydła na całą ich szerokość. Z uniesioną głową i zaciśniętymi powiekami wyglądał niemal anielsko, co było w Diable najbardziej zgubne. Potem Lou poczuł jak wypełnia go mokre ciepło. Harry oddychał głęboko, gdy lepka maź spływała słudze na pośladki.

Uwolnił nogi Louisa, a ten od razu złączył je razem i, przewróciwszy się na bok, zwinął się w kłębek. Jego policzki błyszczały od łez, lecz już nie płakał. Oddychał niespokojnie, ale wcale nie szybko. Opadł z sił zupełnie wyczerpany i bezbronny.

Fizycznie już dawno oddał się Harremu. Teraz Styles oprócz ciała posiadał także jego duszę. Na zawsze. Po wieki wieków, dopóki istniało Piekło, do którego postanowił Louisa zabrać ze sobą. Mając go jako duchowego jeńca, nic nie było w stanie ich rozdzielić. Przejdą razem przez bramy Piekieł i Lou będzie mu służył _wieczność_.

Harry wziął go na ręce, trzymając pod kolanami oraz plecami. Wstał na proste nogi, a głowa Louisa opadła bezsilnie na jego tors. Chłopak nie otwierał oczu, zbyt zmęczony by kontaktować ze światem. Mimo wszystko dotarł do niego demoniczny głos Harrego.

\- Do kogo należysz, Louis? – zapytał. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi nieznacznie, jakby miał problem ze zrozumieniem, jednak po chwili otworzył usta.

\- Do ciebie, Panie – odparł na ostatkach sił i to było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobił, będąc na Ziemi.


End file.
